


Good Boy

by slimepop



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Leashes, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Trans Junkrat, Trans Male Character, but yeah junkrat is a trans boy sorry i dont make the rules, i havent written smut in so long, slight petplay? kinda?, this is incredibly self indulgent and i am not sorry, this is my first roadrat fic god bless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimepop/pseuds/slimepop
Summary: “Good boy.”Rat moans out as he hears those words, so good, hitting him in all the right places and running shivers through his body. He easily decides that nothing could ever be better than this. Nothing better than being on his knees, needy and desperate for whatever praise Hog will bless him with, ready to do whatever he needs to hear those words again.





	

“Good boy.”

The first time Roadhog says it, Junkrat is in love.

He begs Hog to say it again, to please say it again, but his bodyguard just returns to his typical silence, driving Rat mad.

He’s on his knees in front of Hog, looking and feeling so small, and that hits him just right. He loves it. He loves being completely under Hog’s control, loves being used by him, loves these moments where his entire existence is only to get the other man off.

A sharp tug on his neck snaps him back into the moment, and he’s again hyper-aware of the collar digging into his neck and the leash tugging at it with every movement of Roadhog’s hand.

“Y’ with me, Rat?” Hog growls, the deep rumble of his voice tugging a needy whimper from the back of Rat’s throat.

“Yessir, right here, Hoggy.” he gasps, eyes wide and desperate, showing just how much he needs whatever Hog will give him.

“Good boy.”

Rat moans out as he hears those words, so good, hitting him in all the right places and running shivers through his body. He easily decides that nothing could ever be better than this. Nothing better than being on his knees, needy and desperate for whatever praise Hog will bless him with, ready to do whatever he needs to hear those words again.

He doesn’t know what it is about the praise that gets him going, but fuck, does it. Maybe it’s the break of the usual silence from the other, or maybe the stark difference from the typical ‘shut up’ he gets whenever he talks. He really has no idea, the only thing he knows is how it drives him fucking crazy.

There’s another sharp tug on that leash and Junkrat is pulled forward, losing his balance on his good knee and falling into Roadhog, only catching himself by flailing and grabbing at Roadie’s pants. He hears him laugh behind his mask, and he scowls as he realizes that Hog did it on purpose.

He has no time to complain though, because there’s suddenly a huge hand on the back of his head, grabbing at his patchy hair and shoving his face against his bodyguard’s crotch. Oh fuck.

He mouths at Hog’s cock through the fabric, eyes fluttering shut as he focuses on his job. This response is immediate, trained so well into him by sessions before. He used to complain, used to disobey and be bad just to see what Hog would do. It was funny up until he got punished, getting cuffed to a motel bed, unable to touch himself or cum while Hog got himself off, just out of Junkrat’s reach. The closest he got to contact was when Roadhog moved over his body, stroking himself for a few moments until he came onto Rat’s face, releasing a low growl as he did so. Rat had immediately begged for forgiveness, for his partner to please get him off, but Hog was far from merciful, and had left him in the room tied up and alone by himself for god knows how long afterwards. He hadn’t disobeyed since then.

He moans as he kisses and licks through Roadie’s pants, and he wishes that Hog hadn’t removed his prosthetics so that he could get a hand on himself because fuck if this wasn’t getting him going.

The hand in his hair loosens and begins to gently stroke instead, a silent confirmation that Jamie was doing well. His eyes opened to gaze up at Hog, but he unfortunately couldn’t see over his stomach in his current position. He doesn’t have to wait long though, the hand in his hair soon roughly pulling him off his cock. If it wasn’t for Hog holding him up, Jamie would have easily fallen over. From the snort heard from behind his mask, it was obvious Hog knew this.

Rat didn’t have time to voice any complaints, however, Hog grabbing him by the arm to lift him up and toss him onto the bed before he could utter a word. Hog followed shortly after, climbing onto the bed and into a kneeling position. Grabbing him by the legs, he pulls Rat’s lower half onto his lap, his clothed cock pressing against his ass. This pulled a moan from Jamie’s lips and quickly sparked up his usual never-ending chatter.

“Oh fuck, Roadie, give it to me, c’mon! Made me wait long enough, haven’t ya?” Rat whines, pressing and rubbing himself the best he could against Hog’s dick. Mako just gives a short chuckle, firmly running a huge hand over his partner’s chest.

“Needy.” he says, and Rat can hear a hint of amusement in his voice, making him huff and look away. Hog always found this shit funny, teasing him like this when he knew Rat hated waiting. He was about to start complaining when he was stopped by Hog’s voice.

“Get yerself ready for me.” he demands, his low growl sending a spark of arousal to Rat’s stomach, and his hips jerk accordingly.

“Shit, yessir..!” he gasps, immediately reaching his hand down to slip two fingers into himself, feeling just how wet he was from all the buildup. With anyone else he wouldn’t even need to prepare himself like this, but Hog was a big guy, and his cock was no different. He could probably take him without the prep anyways, but this was the one place he wouldn’t disobey his bodyguard.  
It wasn’t worth the punishment he knew he’d get.

He wanted nothing more than to really touch himself, to rub at his clit until he was coming, but Rat knew he wasn’t allowed. Not allowed to touch himself there until Hog said so or did it for him.

It only took a short few minutes of Rat fingering himself for Hog to decide that he’s prepared enough, grabbing Rat’s wrist to pull it from the junker’s crotch and up to his lips.

“Clean yourself up, Jamison.” he commands, and once his wrist is released, Rat obeys eagerly, shoving his fingers into his mouth to lick at and taste himself. His eyes slip shut and Jamie’s moaning around his own fingers, and fuck if he doesn’t look good like that. Hog gives a low groan as he watches, his hands moving down to pull out his fully hard cock and give it a few lazy strokes before leaning over Jamie just enough to tease the younger by sliding his length over Rat’s wet cunt, purring, “Look like such a pretty little whore, Jamie.. So wet for me already, such a good boy.”

Jamie responds immediately, his hips jerking up in time with the startled moan that slips past his fingers. They quickly leave his mouth and he’s begging again, the words slipping from his mouth before he can even think of what he’s saying.

“Fuck Roadie, fuck me please, need it so bad!” he cries, earning himself a firm smack on his thigh; he wasn’t given permission to stop sucking his fingers. But Hog doesn’t stop the torturous teasing between his legs, though, and he assumes his partner doesn’t care enough to give him a real punishment.

“What d’ya want, Jamie?” Hog asks, his teasing tone letting Rat know that he was surely smirking at him under that mask. Hog moves his hips a certain different way which rubs the tip of his cock over Rat’s clit, suddenly making him a babbling, begging mess.

“Yer cock, Roadie! Want it inside me, want ya to fuck me ‘til I’m screaming for ya, please Roadie, I need it!”

His answer was right apparently, and Hog’s cock is positioned and pushed into him so fast it makes makes Jamie’s head spin. He’s barely aware of the loud noise that escapes his lips, his eyes rolling back from the sensation of it all.

Hog doesn’t wait for Rat to adjust or anything, and that’s the way they both like it. He’s pounding into the smaller junker, grabbing him by the waist as he fucks him rough and hard, and fuck if Rat isn’t living for it.

Rat cries out each time Hog slams into him, and if he was talkative before, who knows what he is now, because words were spilling through his lips without end, and he honestly had no idea of half of what he was saying, often cutting himself off with high pitched laughter.

“Shut up.” Hog growls, grabbing Jamie by the throat and applying just enough pressure to stop his rambling. His collar digs harshly into his skin, and he’s sure he’ll have a nice mark from it. Fortunately for Rat, this only got him hotter, making him grin as he let out whatever noises that managed to slip past the force on his throat.

Drool dribbles from Rat’s mouth, but it’s from unusual. Jamie was always a drooling mess when they fucked, and Hog had quickly gotten used to it. It wasn’t like Jamie was any less disgusting when he wasn’t getting fucked.

Hog releases his grip on Rat’s neck, instead slipping it down to press down on his stomach. He can feel his cock fucking into Rat through his stomach, and that never fails to please him. Jamie seems to like it too, whimpering pathetically at the pressure being applied to him.

“Touch yourself.” Hog growls, and it’s almost comical how quickly Rat’s hand flies down to begin clumsily rubbing at his neglected clit. Now gasping and squealing without end, he’s too far gone to possibly form any words. Hog can’t help but appreciate just how fucked out his partner looks, and especially that he’s the one to do it. Despite his intense attitude, the kid had been so easy to tame.

Roadhog feels himself getting closer as he thrusts into Rat without stop, and from his twitching and whimpering, it was obvious that Rat was too.

Hog suddenly remembers the leash attached to Rat’s neck, and quickly grabs at the abandoned toy, cursing himself for getting so distracted that he forgot about it.

He holds the leash tight and gives it a hard tug, pulling Jamie into full focus.

“Ya wanna cum, Jamison?” he asks, and he’s quickly answered by a desperate cry from Rat, the noise bordering on a scream.

Yes, yes, of course he wants to cum, he needs it.

Hog genuinely laughs at Rat’s inability to form words, and he wishes it was this easy to shut him up all the time. He snorts and leans himself over to speak into Jamie’s ear, using the leash to pull him in closer.

“Cum. Now.” he growls, and that’s it. Jamie hits his release within seconds, and the noise he makes this time truly is a scream, and Hog has to cover his mouth to quiet him. It’s the kind of orgasm that you can feel down your legs to your toes, and fuck, he never wants it to end.

Hog’s thrusts into Jamie begin to grow erratic as he gets close, and the pulsing of Jamie’s cunt as he’s coming is enough to drive him over the edge. He’s much quieter than Rat, only giving a low growl and another tug of the leash as he comes inside him. He continues to push into him, riding through and milking out both of their orgasms.

Jamie soon comes down, and Hog’s movements go from intoxicating to borderline painful from the overstimulation. It only takes a small whimper from the junker for Hog to get the message, slowing himself down and eventually pulling out.

He watches Jamie for a moment, taking in how absolutely destroyed he is. Hog loves that he can so easily break his boss like this, show him who’s really in charge at the end of the day.

Rat’s panting as he catches his breath, eyes slipping shut as he basks in post-orgasm bliss. He feels some of his bodyguard’s cum begin to drip out of him, and he thanks the Outback’s radiation for rendering his reproductive system useless so that he could feel this.

He feels Hog lay down beside him, and before he can turn to look he’s being lifted up and into Roadie’s arms. Rat smiles and opens his eyes to look up, laughing tiredly at the ever-present sight of Hog’s mask and how he so rarely took it off, even while they fucked. Not that Jamie didn’t like that.

Large hands are stroking over Rat’s back, drastically more gentle than they were minutes before.

Jamie nuzzles into Hog’s touch as he asks, “Did I do a good job, Hoggy?”

His voice is a bit rough from his earlier noises, but he’s not complaining. He likes when he sounds like this.

“Yeah, did a good job, Rat. Were such a good little whore for me, such a good boy.” Hog answers, and they both know this is the most he’s going to speak until next time they do this.

Jamie gives a pleased smile and leans up to press a kiss to the snout of Hog’s mask.

“Yer so sweet, Hoggy, really know how to flatter a guy.” he teases, snickering in amusement with himself.

The leash is tugged at again as Hog gives a low warning.

“Shut up, Jamison.”

Rat considers continuing to joke around, but instead decides to obey Hog and go quiet.

Breaking the rules was too fun, but there’s something appealing about being a good boy.

He’ll blow something up tomorrow to make up for it.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first smut ive written in so fucking long  
> im a bit rusty so if you see any mistakes lemme kno !


End file.
